A Nights Pleasure
by AngelWaters
Summary: Dee thought no one would be at the station this late, he thought no one would be there to see him cry. Obviously, he was wrong.


Yey! My first FAKE fanfiction! Wow I'm special. Anyways, I started writing this one during one of my friend's "sleepovers". Yeah, like we sleep . This story is dedicated to Aurore Valentine, my sexy little friend.

Edited Version. Just to tell you, this version SUX. If you want to read the real story visit and search for me as HevensAngel.

A Nights Pleasure 

By Angel Waters

Tears stained his face as he walked down the deserted hallways of the 27th precinct. It was close to midnight now, but what did he care? He had just had his heart ripped out of his chest and thrown into midday rush hour traffic. Shortly after eleven, Dee Laytner had decided that his apartment was just too quiet and walked down a few blocks to spend the night at his partner's house.

His partner: Ryo MacLean: the man he loved.

He had picked the lock, as usual, but something was off. There were pieces of clothing strewn about haphazardly in a way that was just not Ryo. Dee's deep green eyes had caught the two pairs of men's shoes by the door, and the extra clothing around, but something made him walk over to the bedroom and look in. In the middle of rumpled sheets and giant pillows was the slumbering man of his dreams, Ryo.

But he wasn't alone.

Of all people, why JJ? Settled comfortably in his love's arms was the man he couldn't stand to have _exist _around him. Dee had walked out without doing anything – what could he do? Obviously his love was unrequited. So he went to the first place he could think of.

Work.

Nobody would be around to see him cry his soul out over old paperwork. And new paperwork. He would have to apply for a new partner. Dee decided that it would be quicker to just break into the commissioner's office tonight and get the forms himself instead of waiting until morning. As it turned out, he didn't have to break in, fore the commish's door was unlocked.

'Idiot.' Dee thought without animosity. For once, his hatred of Rose didn't seem so important. A quick search of his desk produced the correct papers, but something else caught Dee's eye. 'The fool left his computer on and logged in.' Green eyes swept over the polished oak desk. 'Important case files left out and open. Notes scattered. And here he's picking on me for being careless.'

With a deep sigh, Dee flopped down into Rose's comfy chair. 'It's still warm.' Fresh tears rolled down his face. He felt as if he'd never be warm again.

And that was how Berkley Rose found his obnoxious officer.

Leaning heavily against the doorframe, freshly refilled cup of coffee in hand, Rose studied the rare sight before him. Never before had he seen officer Laytner cry. Not with broken bones, wounds, guns shoved in his face, or bomb threats. But now here he was, in his office for God's sake, crying over a stack of unsolved homicide investigation. 'Damn my weakness for him. I can boss him around all day and play the ass, but one look and he's got me melting.' With a silent sigh, he crossed the room, set down his cup and sat down on the edge of his own chair.

"Rose! I was just, what are you, I mean,"

"Shut up." Rose commanded, tossing an arm around Dee's shoulders and pulling him to his chest. "You look like hell. Let the tears run their course and then talk." For once Dee didn't argue, and held the commissioner tightly while he cried into his (surprisingly well muscled) chest.

Every tear shed by this man broke Rose's heart. Every sob tore a piece from his soul. But finally, Dee quieted enough for Rose to get in a few words. "Tell me what happened, Dee." Somehow, the use of his first name made the conversation more intimate. Rose stroked Dee's short black hair and looked at him expectedly.

Dee took a calming breath. "Just unrequited love being shoved into my face once again." He made to stand up, but a strong arm kept him seated. "Try again Laytner." Dee flushed in anger and more tears rose to the surface. "Damn you Rose!" Rose nodded and ran his fingers through the man's hair again. "I've been thoroughly damned. Now tell me everything. You'll find it helps in the end."

Dee wiped pitifully at his bright eyes. "I went over to Ryo's apartment," Dee sobbed again, "and found them in the bedroom, and I don't know what to do! Should I fight for him? Or leave him alone? Obviously he's happy with his choice." Rose connected the well-marked dots. 'Ryo, that bastard. Never again will I flirt with him to see Dee angry. He made my Dee cry. I'll kill him.'

This time he was distracted enough so Dee slipped out of his grasp. "I should go. I've already lost my boyfriend, and spilled my guts to the guy who hates me. I shouldn't have loaded you with my problems… Shit!" in his haste to get to the door, Dee hadn't seen Rose's cup of hot coffee and now wore it all over his pants.

"And just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse." Rose jumped to his feet and pulled some napkins out of his drawer. Dee reached for them, but Rose evaded his hands and went to work dabbing the coffee off the other man's leg and crotch. Dee just looked on in amazement.

"This doesn't look like it's going to come out. We could go to my apartment, I've got something that could take this right out." Rose's deep brown gaze met and held Dee's green one. "I-I didn't bring my car…" "I've got mine." Rose didn't blink. It was creepy. Dee shifted uncomfortably, and couldn't take his eyes away from Rose. "O-okay then." With his stammering statement, Dee was quickly led out of the building. 'The fool forgot to lock his door.' He thought in passing. Rose guided him to a fairly new black car that sat all alone in the parking lot.

Silently, Rose found his keys in the depths of his pockets and started the car – but not before opening Dee's door and making sure he was seated comfortably. With practiced skill, he maneuvered the little car out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

Dee had no idea where Rose lived, but as soon as they parked in front of a snazzy apartment building he could so picture the commissioner living in luxury on the top floor. Oh, how right he was. Obviously a commissioner's salary outweighed his own by a ton.

Rose led him into the elevator and pushed the top button. Dee was barely surprised. The mirrored doors reflected secretive glances from both sides before finally opening and allowing them through.

Having used penthouses for stakeouts before, Dee wasn't too surprised at the opulence. Though he was a bit jealous when he compared it to his own cramped apartment. No, the thing that surprised Dee the most was the puff of orange fur that jumped down from the couch to greet its owner.

"You have a cat?" Dee looked on as Rose picked up the squirming hairball and cuddled it. "It gets lonely up here all by myself. Martin here's the only one besides me that's seen the inside of my apartment." He glanced at Dee from behind his lashes. "Until now." The officer felt a heat wash over him.

Why the hell was he blushing? Why the hell was Rose flirting with him? Yes. That was the only word for it. Flirting. Without setting the cat down, Rose crossed the large parlor room (there was no other word for it), went through the open lounge area (Dee could have called in a living room, but it just didn't do the room justice), and disappeared behind a far French doors.

"What size pants do you wear?" the disembodied voice startled Dee for a moment, then the question set in. "What?" Dee heard Rose sigh from the other room. "Your pant size Dee, so I know if I should give you my 'feeling great' sweats, my 'feeling not so hott' sweats, or a robe." Green eyes narrowed at the subtle insult to the girth of his waist.

"Just whatever you're not wearing. But if they fall off, I'm taking you to the gym." Rose came out of his room in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white muscle tank, holding a pair of sweats in his hand. 'I would love to wear the same pants as you Dee.' He thought, smirking as he saw Dee's gaze drift down towards his abs. There was a very specific purpose for this shirt – to show off his body.

Dee noticed this right away, but quickly diverted his attention to the pants being offered to him. "You can change in the bathroom." Rose pointed to a closer door, cracked open enough for Dee to make out a sink and partial toilet. He slipped off his shoes, having not moved from his spot by the door, and made his way to the bathroom. Being the snoop he was, Dee had to look in the medicine cabinet. Q-tips, shaving cream, a razor, after-shave, and oh, what was this? Long fingers picked up a prescription bottle and held it up.

'This would be hilarious if it was that Viagara stuff on TV.' Dee thought, scanning the neatly printed label. Sleeping pills. Strong ones. 'Insomniac? Well, I did find him at the station at midnight.' Dee quickly shed his stained kakis and pulled on the baggy black sweat pants. On a whim, he removed his tee shirt to reveal a black wife-beater shirt underneath.

Cracking the door open, Dee peeked out and looked both ways before stepping fully out of the bathroom. Why? No one will ever know.

Dee crossed the glamorous rooms without seeing Rose. Hearing a voice to his right, he followed his ears to the kitchen where Rose was talking; apparently, to some other person that Dee had not been aware of. "Yes, yes, I know he's hott! You don't have to point out the obvious!" there was a silence. "Don't look at me that way, you have your boyfriends over all the time!" another silence. "Yeah, I know, we'll keep it down. Can't have you missing out on your beauty sleep."

Dee blushed at the implications of Rose's words. 'What the hell is going on? Who's he talking to?' stealthily he made his way over to the kitchen door, which he promptly hid behind. "Shut up! So what if I get a hard on every time I'm near him?" A pause. "Martin you snoop! You weren't supposed to know about those!"

His CAT! Rose was saying all that stuff about him to his _cat_! Dee blushed heavily, and jogged silently back to the bathroom where he slammed the door and purposely made his steps hard as he walked back to the kitchen. As expected, Rose was sitting at a table for two drinking tea. Martin occupied the other seat.

"Down Martin, let the guest sit." Surprisingly, Martin jumped down from the padded seat and scampered into the next room. "Take a seat, Dee." Again with the intimate use of his first name. Cautiously, Dee took the offered seat. Soon he was sipping his own cup of tea and staring into Berkeley Rose's deep brown eyes. The intense gaze made him slightly uncomfortable. Taking a big sip of tea, Dee finally took his eyes off Rose.

"Sleep with me." After a sudden coughing fit, Dee was finally able to choke out, "What!" Rose smirked. "You're distraught, and you shouldn't be alone tonight." The younger man was still cautious. "You said _sleep with you_…. Don't you have a guest bedroom in this place?" Rose looked almost shocked. "Of course there's another bedroom! But Martin's using it, and I can't very well kick him out of his own room."

Dee absently wondered if Rose was sane. "I could take the couch," "No." Rose's eyes stared strait into Dee's soul – or, at least, that's what it felt like. "My bed is much more comfortable than that old couch." He stood, and offered Dee his manicured hand. Hesitating only slightly, Dee found himself being led across Berkeley's penthouse and threw the previously mentioned pair of French doors. True to his word, Rose's bedroom looked a lot more inviting that his couch.

The room itself was very homey and looked to be the most used room in the apartment. There were naturally stained rosewood furnishings with little knick-knacks strewn about; the big picturesque windows were partially covered by thin, black silk curtains. The room it's self was painted a light red (_not_ pink, light red), and everything seemed to play off of the red theme.

Especially the bed. Red silk hung from the rosewood canopy, and a startling contrasting black comforter was folded back to reveal red silk Egyptian sateen sheets. Extraordinarily large black pillows topped everything off.

Berkeley pulled back the red silk and tied it in place with a black cord. Then he glided over to the floor to ceiling rosewood bookshelf, set down his glasses, and lit a few scented candles. "Why don't you get yourself more comfortable, Dee?" Said man backed up to the rosy walls, warily watching Berkeley. "What do you mean?"

In the blink of an eye, Berkeley invaded Dee's personal space and the shorter officer found it suddenly hard to breathe. "I mean, Dee," he brushed some rebellious hair back into place, "take off your clothes and get in the bed." Dee gasped and sputtered, unable to take his eyes away from Berkeley's. Experienced hands found the hem of his tank and lifted the material from his body, touching as much skin as humanly possible.

"What are you doing?" Dee's mind wasn't really registering anything at the moment. "Undressing you, sense it's apparent that you can't do it yourself." Berkeley smirked at the wide green eyes. Pulling his own shirt over his head, Rose led Dee by the arms to his inviting bed.

Dee felt himself falling and landed in a sea of silk with a hard, hot body on top of him. Berkeley licked his soon-to-be lover's lips and smirked when they opened automatically. His tongue thrust itself in and dominated its partner. Berkeley tore his lips away from Dee's regretfully, and kissed and licked his way down the tender neck laid out before him.

Nipping Dee's throat rewarded him with a loud moan. A lick to his attentive nipple gave him another, and a gentle nip to it's twin got him a gasp and fingers driving themselves into his hair. Berkeley made his way down his lover's stomach until he reached the waistband of the sweatpants.

'Damn all clothing to hell.' His fingers tugged the fabric from the hot body beneath him. "Berke…ley…" Dee panted, watching Rose. "Hush, my lover, let me take care of you."

Through the window, one could make out the silhouette of a couple in the throws of passion.

"Thank you, Berkeley." Dee sighed and rubbed his face against Berkeley's neck. "It was no problem at all, Dee."

In the next room, Martin snickered. 'Humans are so emotional.' The fuzzy ginger cat laid back, in complete bliss as his two friends; a black cat named Tom, and a tiger called Jake, pleasured him and themselves.

Authors Ramblings: Omg, I just had to add in that last scene with Martin! The cat wasn't supposed to be an important character, but… oh well. Aurore-chan will be please I gave him a bigger roll. I hope Aurore-chan isn't the only one who likes it! Please review!

Love yas!

Angel Waters


End file.
